Sleep, Sleep Again
by Shie79
Summary: Kuroha menunggu orang yang diculiknya terbangun. Kuroha x Konoha.


Chapter 2 : Sleep, Sleep Again

 **.**

 **Crime**

 **Kagerou Project by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Ditulis untuk sekedar memenuhi jadwal pribadi.**

 **Note : Story potongan kedua dari story chapter yang dihapus.**

 **Warning : tindakan kriminal dalam keseharian.**

 **Summary : Kuroha menunggu orang yang diculiknya terbangun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kuroha punya makna dibelakang pintu ini sekarang. Dan seharusnya reaksi lain dibalik pintu itu menyembul bersamaan antusias tak jelas yang mengalir pada lengannya ketika mengulur pada lapisan besi yang dipendam telapak tangannya.

Orang itu masih berbaring seperti kemarin.

"Saatnya memulai kehidupan di tempat baru!" Diekor gelak khas yang tak sepadan dengan sambutannya.

Dia bergeming.

"Seharian kau sudah tidur di sana." Sekali pandang ke bawah saja sudah menjelaskan kondisi yang tak berubah. "Sekarang kau akan begini lagi?"

Tubuh itu tidak ada gunanya diguncang lagi, ia mendadak malas melakukan itu.

Padahal banyak yang ingin dicari tahunya setelah orang ini terbangun, tentang asal mulanya, berasal dari mana, dan hal pokok dari semua itu.

Apa kaitannya dengan orang ini? Kenapa seperti penghapusan ingatan, bahkan untuk mengingat wujudnya berasal?

Orang ini memang seutuhnya persis dengannya.

Pembentukan karakter dari wajah saja yang berbeda.

.

* * *

.

Konoha selalu kebingungan.

Apa yang dihadapinya selalu tampak seperti baru. Jika keluar dar pintu, orang-orang akan memberitahunya; mengenalkan nama mereka, terkadang juga lokasi ini. Rasanya siklus semacam itu cukup menyerap dalam ingatannya.

Mungkin itu tidak ada bedanya jika hari ini pun pintu itu dibuka lalu mereka yang menyaksikannya menyebut nama masing-masing.

Dan jendela di sana adalah jam.

Masih agak berat untuk berdiri, sebenarnya, tapi saat ini adalah waktu yang harus disadarinya segera.

Kaca ini tidak mempunyai penghalang apapun dan secara luas mengabarkan lingkungan meski uraian noda mengering di lapisan luar.

Yang berserakan seperti peralatan dalam gudang, juga organ kendaraan yang terbiasa ada di tempat itu. Ujung ke sana tidak berpenduduk, bahkan untuk menggambarkan kota sekalipun.

Selalu ada perbedaan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

.

Kuroha menertawakan kejadian beberapa menit, ketika sang korban – pejalan kaki malah berlari tidak jelas padahal mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu. Barangkali memang malam telah menaikkan semangatnya meski rasa itu sedang tidak digunakannya.

Dan pejalan kaki itu menyodorkan bungkusan makanan hanya agar benda yang dibawanya tidak mengenai orang itu.

Hanya pistol.

Petualangan singkatnya berakhir sementara malam ini, setelah pintu didorong tumitnya dan bungkusan itu terhempas tak jauh di pinggir pintu.

Hanya untuk orang yang masih tertidur itu, tiba-tiba hinggap dipikirannya.

"Sepertinya kita belum makan." _Atau mungkin hanya kau._

Tanpa sahutan.

Ia bergegas memastikan keadaan, bisa saja dia melarikan diri sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepalanya tersampaikan.

Ketika pintu dibentak.

Bagaimana caranya kelopak mata itu bisa tahan terlarut menonton gelap?

.

* * *

.

Dua pemuda yang berseragam sekolah saling pandang menonton tawa tak jelas dari orang yang tiba-tiba mengadakan tantangan saat jalur hanya diisi mereka.

"Jangan bengong seperti orang bodoh!" Ia hendak menyudahi tawanya dalam rentang sentimeter yang sedikit. "Kalian dituntut memilih."

"Memilih apa?" Salah satunya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari teman disebelahnya, sudah bertampang malas dengan tingkatan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Salah satu jalan yang kubuat." Ular-ular itu melesat menuruti khayalannya; berderet yang dihitung mundur dimulai darinya mulai dari tiga hingga satu. "Yang mana yang bisa kalianlewati?"

"Apa-apaan sih sebenarnya itu?" Pemuda yang disenggol temannya yang tinggi separuh mempertahankan diri, balasan sinis itu diberikan ke belakang separuh menengadah.

"Kami harus bergegas, dasar orang – yang – tidak – punya – pekerjaan!"

Pengembangan untuk tawa mengerikan, atas alasan yang nyaris takkan dipedulikannya.

Berkacak pinggang. "Cepatlah." Ia tidak punya alasan untuk hal ini.

Orang yang disenggol itu mendapat giliran pertama, berdecak dan memutar bola mata sebagai pembukaannya. Dia mengamati pergerakan ular-ular tak lebih hanya merenggang-renggang horizontal.

"Menurutmu, ular mana yang tidak akan menangkapmu?"

Orang itu sesekali membeliak pada gulungan ular yang saling menggeliat lalu berhadapan dengan yang sendirian. Jika ular yang sendirian itu hanyalah sebuah kelonggaran dalam permainannya, yang dapat ditebak untuk dilalui, Kuroha sudah pasti ditertawakan.

Ketika orang itu memasang kuda-kuda, menyalakan kepercayaan dirinya, bahkan ketika tubuh itu sedang melayang melewati ular, maka bisa jadi seruannya itu adalah yang terakhir kali didengar.

Karena yang sendirian belum tentu lemah.

Ular itu mampu berdiri menangkap mangsanya dan teriakan itu berubah menjadi kengerian. Tubuh ular membungkus lembut seperti melumat batangan cokelat manis yang dilenyapkan dalam periode tak begitu cepat, tak begitu lambat juga.

Tawa kemenangan darinya adalah penutupan.

Dan temannya berlari berbalik arah tanpa memberitahunya.

.

* * *

.

Rerumputan kecil dihamparan perbukitan merangkul tubuhnya terlentang dalam nada angin, bagaimana nyanyian alam dan sinar yang agak melemah dua kali lipat lebih nyaman dibanding terkurung di rumah yang remang. Tapi yang mengalir dalam dirinya tetap saja berupa keluhan ketika berhambur di tempat ini.

Ia meminta perubahan, dalam bentuk kaitannya dengan orang-orang bukan malah membuat mereka menghindari. Letak kesalahan memang tepat pada dirinya.

Satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam rumahnya, pasti masih tetap tertidur. Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu sebenarnya?

.

* * *

.

Kuroha menemukan ladang permainan di tengah sekumpulan itu menikmati permainan kartu mereka. Mengintip dibalik kepala mereka menunduk menumpahkan pikirannya pada lingkaran-lingkaran dalam kotak itu.

Tembok milik wilayah pabrik adalah pembatas yang nyaris menyembunyikan.

"Haha, kau kalah lagi! Terima kasih setorannya!"

"Hei, uangmu sedikit! Itu tidak adil!"

Ular kecil memahami bentuk gang yang disesak barang-barang sampah yang terlantar, dia muncul diantara kaki mereka; dua orang berdiri dan tiga orang menumpangi bangku.

"Tiba-tiba ada ular! Hati-hati!" Dua orang menjauh dan tiga orang menarik kaki mereka.

"Cepat pukul dia – ular itu hanya diam saja!"

Batu bata yang bersembunyi dirongga bangku, erangan menjulur dari ular itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dua orang mengamankan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas sana.

"Menjijikkan." Hitam yang mencolok pada ular kalah oleh organ dalam yang bermekaran dalam ledakan darah.

Seorang yang berdiri itu, pria kekar yang belum seutuhnya lenyap berkat botol alkohol yang sedang ditumpahkan pada mayat kecil di depan kakinya, lalu menjatuhkan secuil api dari korek.

Kuroha mungkin tersinggung jika sahabatnya diperlakukan tidak layak hanya karena mereka lebih menuruti emosi mereka.

Ada sesuatu yang bermekaran dibalik tubuh remuk yang telah masak itu. Beberapa anak ular yang saling mengerang dengan insting liar; mencari mangsa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ular itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi banyak?"

Mereka mencari pelaku yang lebih berbuat bengis pada saudara mereka yang telah mati.

Si pemegang alkohol adalah pelakunya.

"Lari!" Mereka berhamburan, memilih pada cabang-cabang jalan yang berbeda di tengah keramaian kota malam, dan teman mereka itu hanya menikmati karma.

Kaki serbuan yang pertama, menggerayangi dengan gigitan-gigitan.

Lagi-lagi tawa Kuroha menjadi penutup.

.

* * *

.

Dia berbaring miring menepi; tetap terlelap di sana. Kuroha menubruk dahi satu sama lain berpikir harapannya pada orang ini bisa tumpah. Ia merasakan siklus napas yang teratur itu, yang sudah cukup membuktikan hidup. Perilaku tidur berkepanjangan ini memicingkan matanya – kalau saja itu pertanda kematian, tapi kondisi fisik itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkannya.

Menjauh, lalu berdecak. Sejak kapan dia akan seperti ini? Kuroha tidak punya cara.

Seharusnya ia juga mencuri hal lain yang berkaitan dengan wujud pemuda ini, tentang cara yang membuatnya bisa terbangun ataupun kebiasaannya, tapi – seingatnya – hanya buku yang terbawa dari ruangan lain.

Buku bergambar, yang sembarangan terlantar di lantai.

.

* * *

.

 _Sejak kedatangan orang itu, hidupku mulai diatur. Dia membenci semua yang kulakukan diluar rumah dan memanggilku jahat._

 _Tapi bagiku, dialah yang sebenarnya jahat karena selalu mencari aman dengan mengurung diri di sana._

 _Tetap di sana sampai membusuk._

Kuroha pernah menemukan buku semacam ini di berbagai toko, dan orang-orang pasti menyukainya karena sisi tertentu dan ia tidak menemukan sisi menarik itu.

Padahal kapasitas cahaya yang cukup di teras depan rumah sudah membuat guratan tinta yang bervariasi dengan hitam – putih – arsir sudah mencolok.

Tapi selama halamannya berulang kali dikibar cepat oleh ibu jarinya, karakter-karakter yang muncul kebanyakan dua lelaki tanpa ada efek semacam cipratan tinta seperti yang tertera dalam sampul komik-komik lain yang berderet jika tokoh utama di sini memanglah laki-laki.

Ini memang komik ringan dari segi ilustrasi tanpa adegan saling bertarung.

.

* * *

.

Kuroha memahami cara balon-balon yang menampung karakter huruf terbang dalam batasan kolom beralur mengikuti inti yang terjadi dalam cerita.

Dengan hidangan kare disamping masakan lain yang sebagian lagi didapat secara gratis dari caranya memainkan dunia luar (sebagiannya lagi adalah yang kemarin). Terkadang, jalan kehidupan si tokoh utama yang senantiasa bermain-main dengan aturan jalan seperti melintas di lampu hijau ataupun menyeru sesuatu pada pengguna jalan, yang dihadiahi tatapan serupa dari tiap orangnya. Tatapan itu hampir sebagian menyembul pada kehidupan dunia nyata.

Ia maupun si tokoh utama, sama-sama tokoh yang jahat, rupanya.

Tapi si tokoh di sini tidak melakukan lebih dari dirinya, dia lebih terkesan bermain-main dengan fasilitas umum. Berkelompok, melukis aksara-aksara dari semprotan bersama-sama lalu menggiring ember besi rusak disebelah kakinya.

Entah kenapa bentuk suara yang berupa aksara tanpa balon itu menimbulkan bunyi pada dunia nyata, yang hanya berbeda jenis perantaranya karena besi tidaklah seperti itu.

Suara itu berasal dari ruangan.

.

* * *

.

Dari ruang kosong yang bertindak sebagai ruang jalan, seseorang yang ditunggunya membawakan sesuatu dari cengkeramannya.

"Apa makhluk ini punyamu?" Dia mencekiknya, ular itu menganga.

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" Mulutnya disesaki variasi bumbu dan serpihan daging, hingga membuatnya separuh mengunyah ketika mengatakan itu.

Ular yang menjuntai itu dijatuhkan tanpa ada kebaikan seperti merendahkannya sedikit ke lantai. Suara benturan itu ingin diprotes lagi, tapi daging yang terpotong terlanjur ditambahkan dalam mulutnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Komik ditangkupkan. "Orang-orang memanggilku Kuroha – kukira aku memakainya sebagai namaku. Selamat datang di rumahku."

Dia bergeming.

Tawa tak jelas, mungkin yang ditertawakannya adalah tampilan orang baik yang terlampau polos seperti dia.

"Ng, aku Konoha. Rasanya tempatku bukan di sini." Dia menerawang langit rumah, selanjutnya yang di sekitar.

"Kau siapa?" Seperti suatu kewaspadaan terletak pada lekuk alisnya.

Tawanya mencoba mengisi ruangan, lebih jelas dari yang tadi. "Apa kau memang orang yang seperti ini? Sebut saja kita adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah jauh lalu tanpa sengaja bertemu." Untuk bisa mengorek informasi tentang kesamaan ini.

Konoha tidak punya lampiasan tatapan untuk berpikir yang akhirnya kembali membeku.

"Saudara kembar?" Gumaman.

.

* * *

.

Kuroha tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun karena dia menyandang masalah komunikasi yang selalu membuatnya mengatakan 'lupa'.

Memangnya harus hasil coba apa yang dilakukannya? Ia tidak paham soal laboratorium, uji tes rumah sakit, ataupun mengorek sejarah.

Tujuan diganti.

"Kau hanya perlu diam di sini." Langkah bolak-balik di depan pemuda itu masih belum berhenti. "Menjaga rumah, menatanya…." Dan perlindungan atap yang selalu remang dan susunan barang yang tetap sama, ia tidak mengharapkan sebuah perubahan, namun tidak lebih karena bacaan bergambar itu menjiplakan ide yang menjelaskan tentang salah satu teman tokoh utama yang senang mendekam dalam rumah, bisa menangani semua yang seharusnya di rumah sejak dulu.

"Tapi, kau yakin tidak mengingat kejadian asalmu – minimal terkenang lingkungan sewaktu kecil?"

Menggeleng.

Kalau begitu, wujud yang mirip hanya kebetulan saja.

"Omong-omong, kau ini siapa?"

.

* * *

.

Kuroha mengejar ketertinggalan, pada gelap bulan purnama yang nyaris tidak diisi siapapun di sepanjang gang.

Rumahnya pasti sudah menyediakan semuanya – termasuk makanan. Untuk yang itu, masih ada sisa yang kemarin – seperempat dibuang karena basi -.

Hanya mencapai ambang pintu – ruangan meja makan itu menampung semua yang diangankan sepanjang pelariannya, alih-alih perkakas dapur itu sudah bersih, dan dia mengatakan, "maaf, sudah habis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Tidak perlu aneh dengan story ini jika Anda pernah membacanya yang chapter. Saya emang sengaja menghapusnya ketika story itu malah menjadi tak jelas.**

 **Tapi saya memecahnya menjadi lima bagian juga, dan bisa saja itu berarti lima chapter dari story yang saya hapus itu. Dan ini menjadi salah satunya.**

 **Agak geje, tapi begitulah hidup ini berjalan (?).**

 **.**


End file.
